


Toru Bun

by totalsyndrome



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, So close to deleting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11994231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalsyndrome/pseuds/totalsyndrome
Summary: Toru graduates from a bunny to a rabbit.





	Toru Bun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_pathetic0524](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pathetic0524/gifts).



Taka felt it the moment his friend stepped into his apartment. It was like being swept away by a violent flood, suffocating and sudden. He could tell the other hadn’t noticed a change in the air, hopping around his kitchen looking for something to eat while he sat tensed on the sofa. 

“Takahiroo,” Toru called. The fridge opened and closed, the freezer was rummaged through before it also closed. “You don’t have any food.” 

This sonuva bitch thought he could just waltz in his home, demanding food, no less. Taka’s irritation spiked, his leg shook and hands threw themselves on a cushion. His nails clawed into the fabric and he said, somewhat louder than he’d intended, “Shut up Toru, there’s not gonna be food in there every time you come.” 

He didn’t have to turn to know Toru was surprised at his outburst. Taka worried his lips, hating the unbearable heat that had him shaking. “Get out.” 

“…Taka?” 

“I said get out,” he shouted. He was close to pulling his lopped ears until they bled. He heard the rustling of Toru’s pants as he made his way towards him. His heart beat heavier and heavier in his ribcage. Arms wrapped around his neck from behind and Taka wondered if he could die from the uncomfortable knots twisting in his abdomen. The natural warmth Toru gave off burned where it touched. 

“What’s with you today, Taka?” Toru asked, cocking his head to the side. The rabbit snuggled the crook of his neck. Inhaling the sweet grassy scent, he sighed. “You smell really good for some reason.” 

Of course. Of course Toru was not only a late bloomer, he was a stupid one as well. Reaching sexual maturity, his friend was no longer a bunny but a rabbit. Though it seemed Toru remained clueless, it’d hit him soon. 

“Get off.” 

“Hey, cook something,” Toru said. He licked a strip of skin, tasting the salty sweat. Now that he had the chance to take a careful look, Taka was trembling. He slapped his flappy ear against Taka’s forehead and frowned. His temperature was too high. “Are you sick?” 

The low grumble in his ear made Taka’s inner core shake. He shook his head and curled himself into a ball. He mumbled for Toru to stop lingering and leave, but the other wouldn’t listen. The buck slid over the sofa and held him, then went rigid seconds later. Damn the heat and damn Toru for never listening to a word he had to say. 

“Takahiro…I like you,” Toru whispered, nuzzling Taka’s curly hair. 

His breathing began to even out and he looked at Toru. He searched the other’s eyes for signs of dishonesty. He found none and licked Toru’s lips before placing a kiss on them. His gesture was reciprocated with a fervour, a tongue wiggling into his mouth and teeth scraping his lips as they made out. 

“Toru..mmph,” Taka moaned. He grabbed Toru’s shoulder and pulled the buck towards him. His arms swung over to rest on them, hands gripping at the blond strands. They broke the kiss,  panting as they gazed into each other’s eyes. Toru waved a hand in between them, cutting the thin line of saliva. He cleared his throat. 

“You know you’re—“ Taka started and was rudely interrupted. 

“I know,” Toru snapped. His eyes widened and he apologized for his abrupt volume. “I mean, I think I know what this. My dad told me many times and I saw my older brother do it with his girlfriend once.” At the narrowed look Taka gave him, he hurried to explain it was by accident and he didn’t intentionally peep on the couple. He slowly stroked Taka’s back. 

“Nn…” Taka trembled in his touch, his back arching in a way that only a undulating ocean wave could produce. He swallowed, the lump refusing to go down his throat. 

“I can tell,” he said. Sliding his hand to Taka’s backside, Toru gathered the slick there and presented it to his friend. “You’re sticking your butt up and your opening is moist.” He played with the fluid, rubbing it into his palm. 

“Go die. I don’t wanna do it with you,” Taka sobbed and covered his face with his arms. 

Toru’s jaw clenched and he picked Taka up, walking out the door and into his family’s suite upstairs. He tossed Taka onto his bed and climbed above. 

“But I do,” he growled. Toru flipped Taka on his stomach and buried his nose in that fluffy stubby tail. He brushed the area with his lips, kissing down to Taka’s bright red hole. His other hand squeezed the round fluff, rolling it in his palm. It was so soft, softer than any fine powder Toru had ever felt run through his fingers. The hips beneath Toru wriggled and he firmly stilled them. A proud grin made its way onto him when he heard Taka whine. The rabbit’s hand shot out, loosely gripping his wrist. 

“You like me?” Taka panted, eyes bleary and face flushed to his neck. 

He smiled, kneading Taka’s shoulders and tracing his fingers along his spine. “I do.” 

The dazzling expression was the brightest Toru had ever seen on the rabbit. It made Taka seem much younger than he usually looked, innocent (he knew he wasn’t) and unrestrained. He leapt, snatching Taka’s lips with his incisors. He ate at them rather than kissed, but the other didn’t seem to mind, gasping into his mouth. Taka sputtered when he couldn’t breathe, pinching his skin to pull away. The oxygen left his brain as Taka turned his body, parted his legs and spread his shiny hole for him. 

“Takahiro…” he groaned. He was hard, painfully hard and he wanted more than anything to mate with Taka. The quivering form of Taka splayed across his bedsheets, which he slept in every night, inviting him. 

“Let’s do it…Have sex with me, Toru,” Taka said. His eyes cast down shyly. Toru reached out, feeling the silky thighs, the perky cock, the pliant stomach and fleshy chest. 

Taka breathed, a jolt of electricity causing his hips to lift. “Toru,” he whined. He wanted it bad, something hard plunged up his ass to fill him snugly. He moaned loudly when Toru shoved his dick in. His buck choked, wheezing and he couldn’t help but caress Toru’s sturdy body. 

“Ah…s-shit,” Toru cursed as Taka’s hole enveloped him into a blissful melt, taking his conscious somewhere in the distance. Driven by lust, Toru began thrusting in and out of Taka. He hiked one of the supple legs to rest against his shoulder, closing his eyes as he drowned in pleasure. 

“Toru, Toru, feels good, more…Ah, hah!” Taka tossed his head from side, trying to find an outlet for the intense onslaught on his sensitive gland. Toru’s dick pressed deeper, prodding into him as if it was hungry to devour his insides. The head repeatedly hit right where he felt it the most, propelling him further into a state of ungodly desire. 

“Takahiro, you’re so cute,” Toru whimpered. He couldn’t think anymore; not a single coherent thought processed in his tiny horny brain.

Wanna fuck. Wanna fuck him. Wanna suck him. 

He didn’t realize he had brought up Taka’s other leg until he heard him keen and bow his back. 

“Ngh! Toru,” he gasped. The cock rubbed his walls and nestled against his prostate. Toru smiled at him, the buck’s sweat dripping on him like tears, his button nose twitching. 

“Your ears,” Toru said and stroked one of his ears, “are fluffy like your butt.” He leaned in and suckled on the lopped ear. 

“No, stop it,” Taka cried. He weakly grasped at the sheets. Toru’s tongue swirled around his ear, licking the underside, sucking the tip then stuffed it in his mouth. He was being eaten by Toru completely, below where his hole was getting swollen, an angrier red than when they started and above where his appendage was slathered in saliva. 

“Erotic.” Toru hummed, gnawing the lop. He grinned, seeing Taka squirm and shake. 

“Silly bunny,” Taka said and wiped the corner of Toru’s mouth. “You’re drooling. Hyah!” He was cut off by a sudden jerk, Toru’s resuming his fucking. “Too much, T-toru,” Taka gasped, short rhythmic moans making his words jumble. 

He felt an invisible force constrict his lungs. It couldn’t stand the dizziness the distinct scent Taka was giving off the longer he drilled into the rabbit. All Toru could do was to mindlessly pound away, holding Taka’s knees together with both arms. He pulled him closer every time Taka writhed up the bed. 

“Toru, f-fuck.” Taka moaned, whimpering as the buck changed the pattern of his thrusts from fast and shallow to hard and deep. It worked his insides like Toru’s dick was meant to be in him. He raised his head slightly, watching his pre-come dribble up his stomach, pooling at his chest. “Wanna come…G-gonna come Toru,” he whimpered. Toru didn’t respond, only heavy pants leaving his lips. 

Letting his eyes fall shut, Toru rammed into Taka, his movements faltering as he neared ejaculation. He released the rabbit’s legs and grabbed his butt cheeks, using it as leverage. 

He was going to come in Taka, going to make him full of his thick globby come and breed him so good. 

Taka, Taka, Taka, so cute, so sexy… 

He shot straight up and stiffened. Toru flopped to his side and lay there unmoving. 

“Toru…you’re that happy?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently rabbits flop when they're happy.


End file.
